This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to cache management in a stream computing environment that uses a set of many-core hardware processors to process a stream of tuples by a plurality of processing elements which operate on the set of many-core hardware processors. Management of data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for cache management in a stream computing environment that uses a set of many-core hardware processors may also increase.